


Birthday Surprise

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: It's my birthday tomorrow and I'm stuck in a cast! This is just how I would love my special day to be with Dean!





	Birthday Surprise

This birthday was going to suck, not only were the boys on a hunt I was in bed from foot surgery. Mary was helping me get around, but she could tell I was really down in the dumps. She had run out to grab dinner and now I could let the tears flow. Tomorrow was supposed to be a good day and having a cast on my leg with Dean gone just destroyed that last little hope. With my hands covering my face I didn’t pay attention to the fact Dean had walked into the room with pizza, breadsticks and a two liter of Coke. “Sweetheart...” 

I lifted my face to see Dean with a small smile on his face but a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Baby you didn’t think I would miss your birthday, did you?” I slowly shook my head while he kissed my forehead. “I love you baby, and I know this isn’t the best way to celebrate but damn it we’re going to celebrate anyway.” I gave him a watery smile and with a simple kiss he erased that pain. “Now I have pizza and I don’t want it getting cold if that alright with you?” 

I just nodded and giggled while he took off his boots and jacket. Mary, Sam and Jack joined us as Dean put on Dr. Sexy reruns and talked about the latest case. After the food was devoured and it was just us, I begged for some cuddles and of course he couldn’t say no. After taking a quick shower he returned in flannel pajama pants and a concert tee. He slid in next to me pulling me into his arms carefully, being mindful of my cast, held me tightly as I fell asleep with my face in his neck. 

As I started to wake up, I felt little butterfly kisses all over my face making me giggle. “About time, your breakfast is ready madam.” He helped me sit up then placed a tray filled with eggs, toast, bacon and a bowl of fresh fruit. “Dean please tell me your sharing this with me?” “Of course! But first!” He ran out of the room then returning with a bouquet of pink roses and a bag of valentine hearts. “You remembered!” “Of course I remembered.” I told him about a tradition I had so long ago that when I would come from dinner or whatever we stopped by a store and bought valentines candy on clearance. That was something I always enjoyed.

After breakfast I washed up and got dressed, I got an order to stay put until I was needed. I got on my PS4 and played video games until I was needed. “Ok sweetheart put this on and I’m going to carry you.” He put the blindfold around my eyes and slowly lifted me, carrying me to this secret spot. I heard whispering and giggles, then was set into a soft pile of blankets. The blindfold was removed, and I teared up at seeing all of our friends with blankets and pillows. A huge screen pulled down and a movie ready to play. There was food from every fast food joint you could think of and I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“Did I do good?” “You did so good!” I looked at where I was laying and couldn’t stop laughing. I was in a full-blown adult pool filled with blankets and pillows. “This is awesome!” “I was hoping it would work! I saw it on Pinterest.” After grabbing our food and getting to talk to everybody the movie began, and I smiled widely as I realized it was the ‘Star Wars Trilogy’. I could believe how happy I was, Dean took a day I was sure to be miserable with but instead turned it into one of the best days of my life. I would forever remember this day as one of the best.


End file.
